Love Potion
by shadowsongtress
Summary: I actually have two stories about love potions but this is the first and the other takes place after Kim leaves for Florida. Its like the shows love potion but a little different.
1. Chapter 1

"Tommy I love your lips," Kim stated.

"Come back over here and get another kiss Beautiful."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"Kimmy you taste amazing."

"I think it is from that delicious milkshake we had."

"Nope, it's just you."

"I love Handsome."

"I love you Beautiful."

The couple makes out for a while before their friends and fellow rangers came into the Juice Bar.

"Get a room guys," Adam says.

"Oh Adam leave those two alone and show them how it's done," Aisha added.

"In that case." He grabs his girlfriend and they kiss as well.

"Now who should be getting a room?" Tommy suggests.

"Uh both of you," Billy adds with laugh.

"Yea at least wait till my girlfriend Katie comes in so we can have a contest." Rocky added.

"You know what guys I would say we are done with kissing for the time being." "How about we order some food?"

"Fine with me," Rocky answers."

"Aisha want to go shopping later I need to find some accessories for the homecoming dance."

"Sure Kim because I need shoes and some accessories myself."

"So are we all still riding in the limo together?"

"Of course Rocky and guess what I have a date." Billy said.

"Who?" His friends all said at once.

"Bella from homeroom."

"Oh Billy she is wonderful, maybe I should invite her to go shopping with us."

"That would be awesome Kim thanks."

"No problem."

"It has been awful quiet around here lately; I wonder what the evil pair is up to."

"Tommy let's just leave it be and hope that they do not interfere with the dance or shopping."

"Okay my Crane but I just want everyone to be on the lookout."

The rangers all agree to keep a look out and after the food is eaten the girls leave for the mall. Kim calls Bella from the car.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it is Kim want to go shopping with Aisha and me right now?"

"Sure I was on my way there."

"Great meet us at Claire's."

"Okay, be there in five."

"Bye."

"The girls wait for Bella inside of Claire's.

"So Aisha what about these earrings?"

"I love the pink and white diamonds in those, get them."

"Hey Kim and Aisha."

"Hi," both girls reply.

"Nice earrings Kim."

"Thanks, I will get them." "Tommy gave me a ring that matches these perfectly."

"Oh yea that ring is so pretty, girls how about this bracelet."

"Buy it."

"I am with Kim on this one Aisha."

"Okay I will get it."

"What about these earrings?"

"Bella I think those are nice but these will look great on you." Kim stated.

"Oh Kim you are right I love the colors."

"That is my Kimmy."

The girls move on to Barney's for shoes.

"I know I already have a pair of shoes but guys these are boss."

"Figured as much."

The girls share a laugh.

"Guys how about these shoes?"

"Definitely" both girls reply to their friend at the same time.

"Jinx you owe me a soda," Kim tells Bella.

"Alright let me pay for me shoes then I will treat you to a soda."

Back on the moon palace.

"So Kim likes to play the jinx game huh, well I have a jinx for her." "Finster make me a monster that will cause those pathetic humans to fall in love with the first person they see."

"Sure your evil highness right away."

"Oh Zeddy such a good idea."

"The monster is finished my emperor." "This is called Love strike."

"Okay Love Strike go and target the little cute pink princess."

"As you wish my emperor." The monster leaves in a cloud of weird hearts.

"Oh I think she is cute too." Goldar added in.

Lord Zedd just shakes his head and watches his new monster.

The monster sees the girls ordering drinks and puts some of its love potion in Kim's soda.

Kim sips her soda and feels faint.

"Kim are you okay?" Aisha asked worried.

"I uh I uh." Kim looks up and sees Skull. "Perfect." She walks over to Skull.

"Hey hot stuff how about some sugar?" Skull asked.

"Ok good looking." Kim replied.

"Huh" Bulk commented.

As Kim was leaning in Aisha grabs her and pulls her out of Skull's reach.

"Kim what are you doing?"

"What are you doing, pulling me away from that hot man?"

"Kim are you feeling okay?"

"Just fine now let me go he needs a kiss from me first before someone tries to steal him away."

"What about Tommy?"

"Who, oh him, who cares about that loser."

"Time to take you home."

"Bella I have to take Kim home."

"Sure no problem." Bella is staring oddly at Kim.

As Aisha picks up their purchases and walks by Bulk he grabs her and tries to kiss her.

"Hey, ew let go Bulk."

"But I love you."

"Time to leave and fast." "Bulk go order another soda." Aisha runs with Kim and their bags.

In the car, she talks to Zordon. "Zordon something is wrong with Kim and a few others I need to bring her in."

"Go right ahead Aisha." "I will contact the others."

Aisha drives the car to Kim's house and they teleport to the command center.

Tommy and the others are already there.

Kim does not take her normally place next to Tommy but stands where she teleported in. Tommy notices and glances at her but she is too busy talking about Skull and the dance.

"Aisha, Skull is going to be my date and I cannot wait to…

"Kim I thought we were going together?"

"What gave you that idea, Skull is dreamy and you are well a loser." "Oh Skull is so…

Tommy looks so hurt.

"See what I mean Zordon?"

"Alpha runs a scan over Kim to make sure she is not under a spell."

"Yes Zordon and it appears to be some sort of a love spell."

"Oh thank heavens. Aisha commented.

"Tommy you and the other rangers must find a flower named Pure and the flower mixed in with a few other ingredients will have Kim back to normally in no time at all." Love Strike is the new monster, so be careful he can attack anyone with the potion.

"Good." "Let's morph."

"It's morphing time."

"I wonder what Skull is doing?"

"Wanting you to get the Pure flower and spray some of its sweet perfume on you," Tommy said.

"Okay, that sounds good."

At the moon palace.

"Oh so Zordon thinks he can break the spell huh, well we shall see."

"Putties go attack the power rangers and Golder you and Rito go help."

"As you wish my emperor."

"Aw great what we need a bunch of nitwits to get in the way." "Kim stay close to me we do not need anything else to happen to you."

"Right because my Skull will worry if I am hurt."

"Oh brother," the other rangers say.

"Ha-ha is the little white ranger upset that his girlfriend dumbed him."


	2. Chapter 2

"Think that will make me weak but it will not work."

"Prepare to die power punks."

Tommy fights with Goldar as the other rangers battle with putties and Rito.

"Damn those idiots are losing time to bring out Love Strike."

"Tommy looking a little weak."

"Huh, what is this pick on Tommy day?" "Prepare to be vanquish."

"Let's see you try."

Kim sees Tommy fighting the monster and is knocked down. "Tommy." She screams.

Tommy looks at Kim for a split second with a smile on his face before he goes back to fighting the monster.

"Make my monster grow."

"We need ThunderZord Power now."

"Who cares that you have Zords."

"You should big green and orange head."

"Oh I am shivering in my vines." "The pink brat is being mean." "So for being mean take this and that."

"What a bunch of weak hits, Tommy let's take this clown down."

"I am right there with you Beautiful."

After the monster is defeated, the rangers look for the Pure Flower.

"Where is the flower?"

"I do not know according to my calculations we should be right by it."

"Maybe we are just over looking and need to take a second."

"You are right because I cannot have Bulk drooling over me."

"Or have Kim not love me."

"We will find it guys."

"Is this it, it is so pretty."

"Kim you did it." Tommy picks her up and spins her around.

"Tommy you can put me down now, it was nothing."

"Okay for now I will but later you will not want me too."

"Zordon we have the Pure Flower and are teleporting back in."

"Good job rangers."

"Billy add these ingredients to the crushed Pure Flower and Kim should be normal again."

"Okay Alpha, here Tommy you should do the honors."

"Gladly."

"Time to smell extra nice for Skull…" "Wait what did I just say."

"Kim you are back." Tommy hugs her tight.

"Tommy okay I cannot breathe."

"Sorry Beautiful."

Hey Tommy and Kim sorry to break up the reunion but the sooner we spray that on Bulk the better."

"I hear you." "Let's go."

After the town is sprayed with the potion to break the spell, Kim spots Skull. "I need to talk to him for a second be right back guys."

"Hey Skull."

"Hey babe ready for some sugar?"

"No, I think you are a nice guy and will make some girl very happy but I am not that girl."

"Oh but…"

"Sorry I am that girl for Tommy and yours is still out there."

"Thanks Kim."

"No problem" and she kisses his cheek.

"Kim do you know that you are the sweetest person and that is one of the reasons why I love you."

"Continue."

I love your eyes they sparkle in every light, your hair is soft and…"

"Guys get a room."

"Oh sorry forgot you all were here."

"Hey that makes me feel special."

"Rocky, I will buy you a shake okay."

"You got it Kim."

"So Aisha did we get to finish shopping?"

"Yea and we need to call Bella and tell her that you are back to normal."

"Okay will do now."

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella it's me Kim."

"Hey Kim, what's up?"

"Just wanted to tell you that I am better and that my soda must have been bad or something."

"That is good because I was worried."

"No biggie I am back to my old Tommy loving self.

"Can I get ready with you and Aisha?"

"Of course you can." "Talk to you later." "Bye."

"Bye Kim."

"So glad I did not kiss Skull."

"If you did than maybe we would have broken up," Tommy jokes.

"So funny Handsome and just for that I will not treat you to a shake."

"But Kimmy."

"No buts mister."

"Kim can I have a cheeseburger and fries with that shake?"

"Oh Rocky do not push it."

"So glad to have everything back to normal."

"You said it."


	3. Chapter 3

"I am so happy to be going with my Falcon."

"Yea, Kim because if the spell had not been broken then we would have had to watch you and Skull making out while I pushed Bulk away."

"I do not think I will ever wrap my mind around me ever wanting to kiss Skull but you and Bulk on the other hand," Kim says laughing.

"Ha ha so funny Kimmy."

"I know I am a comedian, I should be getting paid."

"I think the potion has weird side effects."

"Nope just me being me."

The girls laugh and wait on Bella.

"Sorry I am late my mom had to take a million pictures although I am not dressed yet."

"We so get that," Kim stated.

"I knew those earrings we look great on you."

"Thanks Kim and that dress is gorgeous." "Aisha those shoes are to die for."

"Yea, I may have to borrow them."

"Thanks guys, Kim could you help me put my bracelet on."

"Sure." "Almost time for the guys to arrive."

"Good thing that we are almost done then."

"A few minutes later there is a knock on the door."

"Kim, Aisha, and Bella the guys are here."

"Thanks, okay mom be done in a minute."

After one last look at themselves in the mirror and at each other the girls walk down the stairs.

"Kim you look Beautiful."

"Aisha you are gorgeous."

"Bella you look out of this world."

"Thanks Handsome."

"Thanks my frog prince."

"Thanks Billy."

"Picture time gather around."

"Now turn this way and turn that way…"

"Mom you have taken about a thousand pictures let us leave already."

"I was only making sure I got enough for me and your friends parents, plus you guys as well."

"Mom we also have picture taking at the dance."

"I know but mine will be better, now a few more by the limo."

"Oh mom, okay but only a few."

"Yea like that will happen," Aisha whispers as the girls giggle.

"Finally sorry about that guys."

"Aw Beautiful we are used to it from our parents."

"So after the dance we are going to eat right."

"Oh Rocky," every groans.

"What!"

Everyone shares a laugh. At the dance Kim is dancing with Tommy when she sees Skull looking sad and has an idea.

"Be right back," Kim says after the song has ended.

"Okay Beautiful," Tommy watches her walk off.

"Where is she going," Adam asked.

"Being Kim to help Skull."

"So Skull looks like Anna does not have a date and wants to dance go ask her."

"She will never dance with me, you didn't."

"I love Tommy." "Go ask her."

"Okay." Skull goes over and asks Anna to dance.

Her face lights up and she says yes. Kim smiles and heads back to Tommy.

"You are amazing but I guess you already know that."

"Of course but please continue."

"Let him continue when you two are alone."

"Oh Adam stop being a spoil sport." "Aisha come get Adam."

"What did he do Kimmy?"

"Stop Tommy from praising me again."

"Adam that will cost you some make out time, now come dance with me."

"Dang it."

"Bella I am so glad you decided to come with me."

"No problem Billy, I had wanted you to ask me and thought you weren't."

"I was thinking you might say no."

"Why?"

"You are pretty."

"Billy you are cute, sweet, and smart, how could I not say yes."

Billy blushes before twirling Bella. "Thank you."

"Aw Tommy I think Billy has found the right girl."

"I think so too." "Now he can be just as happy as I am."

"You know all the right things to say."

"Katie want to stop dancing and get some punch."

"Sure I am thirsty from all that dancing."

"I am glad you are my girlfriend."

"Aw Rocky and I am glad you are my boyfriend."

"Babe while we are at the table can we eat something."

"You did not even have to ask that question," Katie says laughing."

"Aisha I think you should rethink my punishment."

"Why?"

"It hurts both of us."

"Well I can deal with not making out with you for a half an hour." "I will do my nails or something."

"Babe."

"No I have told you to stop torturing our friends."

"But it is so much fun."

"And now you must suffer the consequences."

"She is not playing with him."

"I know my girl would get him." "Now kiss me and let's make him suffer some more."

"I love it when you are bad."


End file.
